Rico
Rico (formerly called Ricochet) is a Brawler with low health and moderately high damage output. His attack and Super have unique bullets that can bounce off of walls and keep traveling. When properly utilized, this ability can allow Rico to knock out enemy Brawlers without coming under fire himself. His first Star Power, Super Bouncy, allows his bullets to move faster and do 100 extra damage after bouncing. His second Star Power, Robo Retreat, allows him to move faster when his health falls below 40%. Attack: Bouncy Bullets Rico's main attack is a small burst of bullets with a low spread that can bounce off of walls. This is really useful in situations when an enemy is around a corner because Rico will be able to hit them while they cannot easily retaliate. With each bounce, the bullets gain 1.67 tiles of additional range. Super: Trick Shot When his Super is used it fires a larger, longer-range burst of bouncing bullets which can keep traveling after hitting an enemy and can bounce off walls. This is very useful in situations when the enemies are all grouped together, allowing you to hit multiple targets. This attack is very similar to Rico's main attack and can be used to hit enemies around corners as well. Star Powers Super Bouncy If Rico's bullets (from either main attack or Super) bounce off a wall, they glow, travel faster, and deal 100 bonus damage. The bonus damage must be added once, or else enemies will take normal damage. Robo Retreat When Rico's health falls below 40%, he gains a 34% movement speed boost, allowing him to move much faster and escaping enemies easily. The effect goes away when his health restores above 40%. Tips *Rico has fairly low health, so you must utilize the bouncing ability and range of his attack to damage enemies while staying out of enemy fire. *Rico's Super has a much longer range than his regular attack, so it is useful for defeating enemy Brawlers that are escaping or making a shot that requires multiple bounces. *When shooting off a wall at an enemy moving away, move towards the place you are shooting to increase the range of your bullets so that you may hit more shots. If you cannot see them in bushes, move side-to-side while shooting off the wall to cover the most area with your bullets. *Because of the fact that Rico can bounce his shots off walls giving his total range 1.3 tiles more for every bounce, he is extremely good on maps with a lot of walls, like Rockwall Brawl and Scorched Stone. *When Rico's Super attack is fully charged try to use it on enemies who are more or less surrounded by walls so you can get the maximum damage out of it. This is especially preferable in Heist in order to do the most damage to the safe. *When being chased by a short-range opponent, Rico can easily "snipe" them while running away. This strategy can be used on short range brawlers such as El Primo and Bull. *Though extremely difficult to do, Rico can charge up back-to-back Supers if every bullet from his Super successfully hits an enemy Brawler. This is easier if several enemies are hit during a single Super. *Since Rico's Super passes through enemies, you can use the Super in Heist when the enemies are lined up to hit both them and the safe. *Rico's Super Bouncy gives his bouncy bullets an additional 100+ damage upon bouncing. While this doesn't do much on a single bullet, if all 5 bounced bullets hit a single target, they can deal more damage than a Colt. This also encourages Rico to ricochet shots off walls for them to do more damage. It also gives a large damage boost to his Super if bounced off a wall first, and is particularly useful on certain maps. *Robo Retreat allows you to go into fights then escape when you are on low health. Doing this will allow more of your bullets to hit brawlers due to the increased accuracy. If you are a good sniper, we suggest you back away from fights and attack from a distance. For more experienced player/good dodgers, you can keep firing to prevent Rico from healing and stay below 40% health to abuse the ridiculous speed buff to dodge attacks and outrun even Mortis and Crow. This is also incredibly useful in Boss Fight when waiting for teammates to respawn and outrunning the Boss Robot and its attacks. *Just like Shelly, Rico can chain his Super if enemy brawlers are lined up or if you hit more than one target. In order to chain Supers, brawlers have to be in front of a wall, so that your Super can bounce back for a double hit. If you want more damage to be done, attack first then hit your Super. Voice Lines History *20/6/17: **One more bullet was added to Ricochet's main Attack. *11/8/17: **Ricochet's health was increased to 600 (from 500). *4/9/17: **Ricochet's rarity was changed from Rare to Super Rare. *12/9/17: **Ricochet's health was increased to 700 (from 600). **His main attack's reload time was decreased to 1 second (from 1.25). *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *18/12/17: **Ricochet's Star Power damage was reduced to 80 (from 100). **His Star Power's visual effect was changed. *16/01/18: **Ricochet's health was reduced to 2400 (from 2800). *21/03/18: **Ricochet's bullets now travel further every time they bounce. **His projectile size was increased. *9/4/18: **Ricochet's reload speed was increased to 1.2 seconds (from 1 sec). *21/5/18: **Ricochet's main attack and Super damage were decreased to 300 (from 320). *29/5/18: **Ricochet's main attack and Super damage were decreased to 280 (from 300). *19/6/18: **Ricochet's main attack range was decreased to 9.67 tiles. **His bounce range was decreased to 1.67 tiles. *29/1/19: **Ricochet's main attack and Super damage were increased to 300 (from 280). **Ricochet and Gold Medalist Ricochet were remodeled. **Ricochet was renamed to Rico. **Gold Medalist Ricochet was renamed Loaded Rico and now costs 150 Gems (from 30). **Rico's flavor text was changed to "Rico fires a burst of bullets that bounce off walls. His Super burst is a long barrage of bouncy bullets that pierce targets!", from "A former Pool Bot made obsolete by a newer model, Ricochet is banking on his amazing angle-calculation skills to become a great Brawler." *22/2/19: **The Popcorn Rico skin was added. *11/6/19: **Rico's main attack and Super damage was increased to 320 (from 300). **His Star Power damage boost was increased to 100 (from 80). *3/7/19: **Rico's Star Power Robo Retreat was added. *18/9/19: **Rico's animations were reworked. *7/11/19: **Rico's health was increased to 2600 (from 2400). *24/12/19: **Ricochet became available to every user until 1/1/20. Skins